User talk:Remnant13
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Elf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2011-04-18T11:07:03 Torgal's Weapon Upgrade Mixed focus 1st Focus Balance, 2nd Focus Combat Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Halphas Dominus 1st Focus Combat, 2nd Focus Balance Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Halphas Dominus 1st Focus Balance, 2nd Focus Mystic Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Gremory Dominus 1st Focus Mystic, 2nd Focus Balance Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Gremory Dominus 1st Focus Mystic, 2nd Focus Combat Final Weapon - Main-hand Halphas Dominus/Off-Hand Gremory Dominus 1st Focus Combat, 2nd Focus Mystic Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Haplas Dominus He seems to use the weapons in the first focus and changes in the next focus, His Off-Hand is the first focus and his Main-Hand is the final focus.--Remnant13 00:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) The Lost,The Fallen and Demigod There formidable beings with divine powers, are they Remnant Warden or beings that where sent by the gods destroy all Remnant.--Remnant13 10:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) The Seven Tales The Seven a group of skilled mercenaries possibly hired by Hermeien or The Conqueror and was or not forced to be bound to a Remnant to help The Conqueror achieve his goals primarily using there powers to force release the Core Remnant which made the Lords very ill. After they where defeated they disappeared and regained there physical forms as an evil entity from the dark energy used to release Remnants they where found in the catacombs they where defeated a second time and saved from there curse and change there ways for the better.--Remnant13 10:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Rush and The Conqueror Story Rush was never adopted by the Sykes, if he was found in the Sacred Lands the Academy will not allow them to keep him so it was like he was called there by a Remnant to be bound to a Warden Remnant but was sealed by Marina Sykes fearing of a harsh future for the child. While Conqueror we will never know if he was just a normal Mitra called there and got bound by a Warden Remnant or he was in a Mitra form from his awakening to observe the world if the people where worthy to use the Remnants. The Conqueror used The Seven and Wilfred Hermeien to see how Remnants behave when released and see for himself if they are fit to use Remnant unfortunately the Conqueror believe that the people only used Remnant for power and war from that experience from Hermeien using Ala Melvilana Synthesis as a weapons to take control of the country and decided to release the Remnants even sacrificing the lives of the people to keep the Remnant free from there suffering. Rush on the other hand have good friends and a loving family and from his experience of growing up he realize and the Remnant that resides from him that not all people use Remnants to bring war and suffering instead using Remnants to protect even giving there live to keep peace which The Conqueror fails to realize. Rush finally awakened decided that the Remnants should be destroyed instead of being released that will cause a massive collapse and Remnants consuming people souls, Rush favored the people especially Irina that the Remnant should protect not to destroy thus he used his powers to destroy them after that The Conqueror ask him of what will he do Rush said that he will return because Irina and his friends will be waiting for him judging from this and The Seven who became a Remnant disappeared but they where able to regain there physical form which means Rush and The Conqueror would regain there Physical form only the Warden Remnant from there bodies disappeared.--Remnant13 10:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) This is only my THEORY so believe on what you believe in but this my understand to the story fell free to add comments and other ideas sorry for my bad english, thanks in advance.--Remnant13 10:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Remnants I went ahead and corrected as many of the grammatical mistakes as possible on your Remnant pages. It was starting to annoy me. Zephyr 13:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm happy that someone fix it I really have a bad English so thanks!--Remnant13 14:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Character pictures I'm fairly sure that no one decided to put the CG images in the info box because how stupidly big they are in terms of dimensions. It also looks pretty damn ugly. The other unique leaders have CGs, but they're really low quality. I would change it back or put their status portraits instead for consistency. Much less obtrusive as users don't have to scroll down too much to see their starting displayed stats. It's supposed to be user-friendly, not a gallery. That's what the bottom of the page is for. Zephyr 15:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Only rush and Irina looks cool but the rest are not, So I tried using there Union pic. png are big and takes a long time to load thats way I stoped on Emma cause Blocter and Pagus png are to darn big and there dimension are not the same.--Remnant13 19:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really know mush about CG rendering, where exactly did they get this CG did they render it by there selves. I want to now whether I can render it by using any software and game files I really want to have all the Unique Character CG's cause I'm an picture editor addict though I'm not that good.--Remnant13 11:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::They're official CG images released as promotional material rendered in the Unreal Engine, which is why they're so clean. I don't think Unreal has released any of their rendering tools. You'd need polygons, textures, and maybe the wireframes in order to render a model in a specific pose (want to study computer graphics). The JP guide has the rest of them, which I can scan (you can see Emmy's on my profile page), but they're rather small in relation to the page itself. The book has almost 1000 pages, but the book's dimensions are a bit of the small side (A5). I'll scan and upload the rest of them when I have time, which are going into the gallery section. Zephyr 15:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :On this wiki Blocter and Pagus CG's have flaws which I have to retouch. I'll check the JP guide though I can't understand much of it Thank for the info.--Remnant13 21:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :It seems that TLR uses Unreal Engine 3 which I already have, but still getting used to it.--Remnant13 23:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::... I thought everyone knew that already. Pretty sure that S-E announced that LasRem ran on that engine when it was first revealed. Why they chose Unreal and not build on the already beautiful Sketch Motion engine is beyond me. Zephyr 23:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I know that the game run on Unreal but what I'm saying is the version of the engine. I don't really like this Game Engine there much more better engines there but they chose Unreal which is very crud, the way they render in-game materials and not very smooth just like the Unreal Tournament. to me Source engine are far better than rendering multiple material but it doesn't give a very realistic look unlike Unreal that has good texture rendering like Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas. Will you can't have everything.--Remnant13 00:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Considering how old Unreal 2 is, anyone paying attention to game news would easily conclude that it was Unreal 3. It was also designed to work with the current generation's consoles and PCs. At least the game isn't a billion shades of brown. Still prefer Sketch Motion though. Love the watercolour effects from Unlimited Saga and Minstrel Song. Just their openings ooze style. But considering that it's more of a 2D style (though both games are rendered in 3D), it probably wouldn't be "next-gen" enough for most Western gamers. At least the art direction and art style isn't completely compromised by the engine. Zephyr 00:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Can you give me a link where the CG's are from GFAQs.--Remnant13 02:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oh My GOD! I found Fiery Idol CG this is great. sense this wikia almost all of the stroy Boss category monster are CG like The Conqueror like I change The Seven, Idols with there CG as jpeg.--Remnant13 02:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure... Here. Pass is Malystrix. It contains more than just the CGs though. I'm planning to scan some of the maps as well since they point out the rare spawn points, and the quest section even gives directions directly on the maps. Just need to find the time since I'm committed to several more urgent things at the moment as further cutting of the book will take some time. And normally, I'd tell people to look for it themselves with the hint that I posted it on the X360 board. Zephyr 02:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! though it will take sometime to download I'm almost out of time myself since my class start this June 13. I wont be in this wiki and editing Images for quite sometime.--Remnant13 02:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::It's still spelled wrong. I believe it's "quite" that you're looking for, not "quiet." Zephyr 03:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the correction. T_T--Remnant13 03:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Good news I manage to render some parts of The Last Remnant and Prince of Persia Level Field, The bad news I wasn't surprised that the system requirement is extremely high and its killing my PC. The recommended memory is 8GB with High level video card and the minimum is 2GB which you can't rendered stuff at there best so I guess I can't have does CG's.--Remnant13 02:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hm... Care to tell me how to get those renders? I might be able to do something about it as my computer is mid-range (GTX275, 4GB RAM, i5-750). I would clock my computer higher, but I don't have any cooling units at the moment. Zephyr 03:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :I just followed the instruction from http://waylon-art.com/LearningUnreal/ and my friend(Graphic geek) was the one who imported some files to render one level of Prince of Persia which is part of the package that I downloaded and some part of objects from TLR but not the characters. first you must have th Unreal Development Kit which you can create your own game. Its still hard to explain and still getting used to it.--Remnant13 03:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) also I've been playing around some .UPK Files from the game but still can't get the thing working I'll post some screenshots when I get it.--Remnant13 03:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm. I've got some time in the coming months, so maybe I'll play around with this. But first, those rares need to be hunted down. Zephyr 03:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :One step closer! Here's some screenshots from a website (forgot what it is) which they extracted the meshes from the TLR benchmark tool which I'm downloading. Note since to Benchmark tool only contain few characters you can only render (which I confirmed) is Rush, David, Torgal, Pagus, Blocter and Brynhildr thats the update so far cause I'm busy of school work. But they did not use UDK instead they created a program that can view this type of files.--Remnant13 09:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Here's Rush's texture that I extracted from the TLR .upk file but I still can't get the SkeletalMesh to open in UDK or maybe they can't, Now I'm searching for other programs that can do the job.--Remnant13 03:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think that's the main problem... getting the meshes and everything else. Textures are easy enough to find... Anyways, I've added the character IDs to the quote page I was working on for the unique leaders. That might be somewhat helpful as it should be the same for the voices, animations and their graphics. Zuido's is a weird one, so I'm not really sure what bearing that will have. Well, back to rare hunting. Probably about 1/2 way through, and I need those battles to see Rank 6 and 7 because I know those will have different HP values than Rank 5. Zephyr 03:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Finally I've imported the Rush's .psk for UDK now the only thing I need to do is add up the texture. Also I've rendered the Idols, Demigod's and Gwayn but still no texture.--Remnant13 04:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :While I was in the school library I got bored so a poked around for hours waiting for my next class to start then I finally understand how to add textures so here's the new shots, Its in a good quality zone though I'm trying to make it look better and how to change there position. Also the Faleria Heart weapon is C:\Program Files (x86)\The Last Remnant\RushGame\CookedPC\CHR\WR_000000000.upk which I've extracted to make a render of Rush holding it.--Remnant13 12:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm. I haven't started poking at this because of the rare hunting (anyone else care to help?) and studying the mechanics. I think those are higher priority for the wiki at the moment, seeing as the Classes page is in serious need of editing to reflect massive differences between the versions. Well, this should be good cosplay references! I'll see if I can start playing with the files on Wednesday, after I install the necessary files offline (computer offline for various reasons, including location). Also, I don't really remember what's worse: having a morning then night class, being stuck on campus for almost 12 hours straight or having to do physics homework within a 4 hour break between awesome classes (organic chem and math that year). Zephyr 14:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just As I Expected! the maximum rendering quality is as good as the game can offer not like the CG's that the game developers released which is completely smooth and the LOD is just amazing, which I THINK that square enix used a completely different mesh and texture which has more framewire, higher quality & resolution textures if that is what they used in the game the system requirements would be higher at least that what I think I could be wrong. I would be happy to help out but I just don't have the time since I'm working overtime at school for 2 math subjects that I failed last year and if I failed this year I'm dead!.--Remnant13 01:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it is promotional material, so it has to look higher quality. And I was joking about the help. I kinda don't want the help because I want consistency in how the data is gathered. And besides, you're likely going to be busy with school work, so best to focus on that first. I'm about halfway through all the rares anyways, so I'm going to eventually finish them all. ... As strange as it sounds, I wanted to take a math course (linear algebra) this summer, but other plans decided to get in the way. Zephyr 02:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :CG's moved in User:Remnant13/CG Render Unique Leader I cant believe some people would put images in the quote section I need to edit them all and putting tags even on leaders with no images so when people want to add pictures they wont end up screwing up the page.--Remnant13 11:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Special Arts I'm done recording now uploading it to Youtube but it will take a while due to slow internet, only speedup during 3:00 AM until 12 in the afternoon due it currently 5:00 PM here. I think I should replace all the videos to have a consistent quality well back to recording. --Remnant13 08:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Cant Edit Its been a while since I've login its because there's a problem with my Internet connection. Mean while I'm playing CSS with my friends.--Remnant13 09:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The collapsible quest header They were included for the units that must be in the party in order for the quest to be taken. All other units that can be recruited from completing the quest(s) don't count. I'm removing the headers as their availability already states that you have to finish that quest to hire them. Zephyr 14:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hoe do you make such a good WIKI ?!?!?!?!? Maps I suppose you're not going to work on the maps anymore? Haven't heard from you from quite a while now... If you need the materials, I still have them on hand. Somewhere. I've been quite busy since your last message, so sorry about not getting back to you earlier. Zephyr (talk) 03:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC)